


Scarves, and how we tied them

by sachspanner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, MWPP Era, Marauders, Scarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachspanner/pseuds/sachspanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventh year, and just some idle musings on how the Marauders tied their scarves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarves, and how we tied them

Peter wears his scarf tied in a knot. It is ugly, a throwback to when he was straight off the train and friendless, without his mother around to tell him he was tying it wrong. It may be rubbish at keeping the warm in, but that is how he ties his scarf. When asked why, he replies, "I like it this way."

This is not true.

Really, his answer should be, "You make me feel small, and I wish you wouldn't. I'm not brave enough to stand up to you, but I pretend I like this ugly scarf, and its ugly knot, rather than giving in and tying it like yours. I'm just about brave enough for that."

***

James wears his scarf the smart way, folded in half with the loose ends threaded through the loop. Other people copy him and he knows it, but he's been brought up well enough to pretend he doesn't care. People look up to him, and rightly so, he thinks - he is Head Boy after all.

He thinks Evans doesn't notice. She's Head Girl, so why would she? Except, of course, she does - she's just not willing to give him attention when he so desperately craves it.

***

Remus' scarf is longer than the others', not bought from a shop or knitted using magic but made the Muggle way, by a patient on the ward his mum used to work on. He wraps it three times around his neck, and on cold Quidditch weekends, lets himself sink into the fabric up to his nose.

Not only does it block out the cold, but it effectively muffles the meandering chatter of Sirius and Peter. They do not realise it, but this is the real reason for the look of amused contentment he wears to winter Quidditch fixtures.

***

Sirius wears his scarf thrown lazily over one shoulder. He was brought up to wear his scarf like James - _properly_ \- but he realises that this way suits him better. It fits in with his roguish exterior: the stubble he's been lovingly cultivating since fifth year and the worn leather jacket he picked up in a Muggle charity shop.

The image keeps him popular with the girls, and even if it's not the girls he's interested in, the attention stops anyone from noticing that fact.

He used to think about getting a really long scarf like Moony's, and cocooning himself in it all comfortable and happy, until one day he found something out. He didn't need a scarf like Moony's: there was enough room in Moony's scarf for him.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested, I now have a Tumblr: parkerdell. I haven't done much with it yet.


End file.
